1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition including a p53-induced non-coding transcript (PINT) gene expression inhibitor or a PINT activity inhibitor, and use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
p53-induced non-coding transcript (PINT) is a kind of intracellular lincRNA, and is known to bind with polycomb repressive complex 2 (PRC2) and regulate transcription. PINT expression is regulated by p53 protein in mouse cells. PINT exists as multiple isoforms.
The longest PINT isoform is known to contain four exons, which displayed a high level of expression in most tissues examined. PINT has three p53 binding sites: a promoter-proximal binding site and two distal binding sites positioned a few hundred thousand base pairs away from a transcriptional start site. Functional analysis revealed that p53 binds to these regulatory sites and mediates the activation of PINT following induction of p53.
Despite the above-described background, there is still a demand for a PINT inhibitor and a method of using the same.